Life of a PokeFamily
Life of a PokeFamily is an original show created by Andrew Laspesa (SBF31) in 2012. The show revolves around a dysfunctional family of Pokemon and each of their lives. This show is the 1st by SBF to feature a voice cast beyond himself and is said to be the biggest project SBF has ever done. This show is rated TV-14. The show premiered on July 4th 2012 and ended on December 8th 2012 after the show was cancelled in May 2013 due to lack of effort from the cast. However, several characters from the show will be returning in SBF's upcoming show Reeling In The PokeYears in minor roles. Plot The show is about the main protagonist: Gallade's life with his wife Gardevoir, and his two kids, 16 year old Kirlia and 10 year old Ralts. Gallade likes to go to the local bar with his friends Floatzel and Quagsire, Gardevoir loves to shop with her friends Roserade and Lopunny and spend time with her children. Kirlia likes to hang out with her friends Delcatty, the girly girl and Mawile, the tomboy at the mall, and Ralts likes to play video games with his friends Phanpy and Riolu. They live nextdoor to Nidoking, who tends to yell at Ralts and his friends, much to the embarrasment of his wife Nidoqueen, and Ludicolo, who scares Ralts and Kirlia with his pretzel obsession. A traveling Vaudeville group Slowking and Politoed tend to randomly appear to perform a skit at the most unfitting times. Each episode revolves around the lives of each member of the family. Cast Main Characters: *'Gallade' (voiced by SBF31)-The main protagonist of the show. Gallade is the husband of Gardevoir and the father of Kirlia and Ralts. He seems to deeply care for his family, putting them first over everyone. His favorite past-time is going to the bar with his best friends Quagsire and Floatzel. He tends to overreact to certain situtations. As revealed in the unaired Episode 3, Gallade used to work for Grumpig in an office job, but quit in that episode due to exhaustion. Gallade will make a brief cameo in Total Pokemon: The Movie: The Return of Mew. *'Gardevoir '(voiced by Keeny1011)-Gardevoir is the wife of Gallade and the mother of Kirlia and Ralts. Gardevoir seems to want the best for her children, and frequently gives them advice on their current problems. Gardevoir's best friend is Lopunny, and they tend to go shopping often, though Gardevoir can get annoyed by Lopunny's stupidity. Gardevoir is a stay at home mother. *'Ralts '(voiced by Awesomethehedgehog45)-Ralts is the son of Gallade and Gardevoir and the brother of Kirlia. Ralts is a lazy 10 year old boy who is in the phase of being annoyed by his parents "babying" of him. Ralts enjoys playing videogames, and is often seen playing his Nintendo 3DS. Ralt's best friends are Phanpy and Riolu (before his death in Episode 4, which never aired due to the cancellation of the show) and they often play videogames together. Ralt's nemesis is his next-door neighbor Mr. Nidoking, who always chases the three around the neighborhood. The secondary plot of the episodes often tend to revolve around Ralts. *'Kirlia' (voiced by Glaceonlover11)-The daughter of Gallade and Gardevoir and the sister of Ralts. Kirlia is a 16 year old teenage girl who seems to always be in her room or with her friends. She is obsessed with boys, and often gets attached to them, though she is always rejected. Her best friends are Delcatty and Mawile, and they often go shopping together or hang out in Kirlia's room. Kirlia is based off of SBF's sister. Recurring Characters: *'Quagsire' (voiced by SBF31)-Quagsire is Gallade's best friend who he often is with. Quagsire is a pervert, often making sex-jokes and having one night stands with various women. Quagsire likes to go to the bar with his best friends Gallade and Floatzel and often gets drunk. Quagsire is based off of Glenn Quagmire from Family Guy. Quagsire will make a brief cameo in Total Pokemon: The Movie: The Return of Mew. *'Phanpy' (voiced by SBF31)-Phanpy is one of the best friends of Ralts. Phanpy is a eccentric high-pitched 10 year old who seems to have never hit puberty yet. Phanpy is very naive, and is often bullied by both Ralts and Riolu. Phanpy, Ralts, and Riolu often play videogames together or are being chased by Mr. Nidoking. His parents seem to be very strict, and don't let him play violent videogames. Phanpy's parents were in talks of adopting a foster brother, but this never occured during the series (was going to be an Azurill voiced by QuilJ1). *'Mr. Nidoking '(voiced by Awesomethehedgehog45)-The main antagonist of the show. Mr. Nidoking is the cranky old next door neighbor of Gallade and his family. He frequently screams at Ralts and his friends whenever they are on his lawn and chases them around the neighborhood, or making them do yardwork. He is married to Nidoqueen. Nidoking is based off a stereotypical old man, J. Jonah Jameson from Spider-Man, and Red Forman from That '70s Show. *'Delcatty' (voiced by Glaceonlover11)-Delcatty is a 16 year old teenage girl and is the best friend of Kirlia and Mawile. Delcatty is the "girly-girl" of the group. Delcatty enjoys shopping with her friends, hanging out in Kirlia's room, and boys. *'Riolu '(voiced by ReplayTyHeretic (Episode 1), SBF31 (Episode 2)-Riolu is the best friend of Ralts and Phanpy. Riolu seems rather quiet, and is the smartest of the group. Riolu enjoys videogames, and owns dozens of 3DS games, something Ralts was jealous of. Riolu enjoys playing videogames with Ralts and Phanpy, and was often chased around by Mr. Nidoking. In the unaired Episode 3, Riolu fell to his death after he tried to grab a baseball from his roof. *'Mawile' (voiced by SBF31)'-'''Mawile is a 16 year old teenage girl and the best friend of Kirlia and Delcatty. Mawile is a tomboy, and is not a girly girl like Kirlia and Delcatty. Mawile seemed to have had a bad experience with boys at a point in her life, and that is why she isn't boy crazy like the other two. Mawile enjoys shopping with her friends and hanging out in Kirlia's room. She seems to be hard on her friends and mocks them over their obsessions. *'Floatzel (voiced by SuperAntiGuy)-'Floatzel is the best friend of Gallade and Quagsire. He seems to notice when Gallade is down more than Quagsire does and is a good friend to Gallade. Floatzel enjoys going to the bar with Gallade and Quagsire. *'Slowking''' (voiced by Ore881)-Slowking is one half of a traveling Vaudeville group along with Politoed. The two often will perform a random skit followed by a piano solo during uncomfortable moments. Both Slowking and Politoed returned as recurring characters in Reeling In The PokeYears, as well as making a cameo in Total Pokemon: The Movie: The Return of Mew. *'Politoed '(voiced by Ore881)-Politoed is one half of a traveling Vaudeville group along with Slowking. The two often will perform a random skit followed by a piano solo during uncomfortable moments. Both Politoed and Slowking returned as recurring characters in Reeling In The PokeYears, as well as making a cameo in Total Pokemon: The Movie: The Return of Mew. *'Lopunny' (voiced by Glaceonlover11)-Lopunny is the best friend of Gardevoir. Lopunny seems to be air-headed, as she will forget what she is doing often. She enjoys going to the mall with Gardevoir. Lopunny returned in Reeling In The PokeYears as Buneary's mother, but her personality is slightly altered. Minor Characters: *'Mrs. Nidoqueen' (voiced by Ore881)-Nidoqueen is the wife of Mr. Nidoking. Although she isn't as strict as her husband, she seems to get annoyed by Ralts and his friends at times. Her only appearance (outside of the opening intro) was in the unaired Episode 3. *'Delibird' (voiced by SBF31)-Delibird is a TV personality in the local area. He is a news reporter for the local news, as well as the host of the annual "father and son" competition, and karoake contests. Delibird returned in Reeling In The PokeYears in the same role he had in this show, as well as being a major character in Total Pokemon: The Movie: The Return of Mew as an executive assistant. This began a trend for SBF's Pokemon shows where Delibird will make some sort of appearance in every one of his Pokemon shows. *'Ambipom' (voiced by SBF31)-Ambipom is the bartender at the bar Gallade, Quagsire, and Floatzel go to to hang out. Ambipom is friends with the two and gives them free drinks often. Ambipom returned in Reeling In The PokeYears in the same role as this show. *'Ludicolo' (voiced by Thunderzap7)-Ludicolo is the insane neighbor of Gallade and his family. Ludicolo will randomly pop up while a character is walking near his house and scream "I LIKE PRETZELS!" loudly to scare them away. (this was originally what would have killed Riolu if the show continued) Ludicolo returned in Reeling In The PokeYears in the same role he had in this show. *'Roserade' (voiced by SBF31)-Roserade is a woman who woke up next to Floatzel after a one night stand at the bar with him and Quagsire. Roserade was supposed to become a major character in the show and be Quagsire's girlfriend, and was originally supposed to be a friend of Gardevoir's when the show was being developed. Roserade only appeared in the unaired Episode 3 and 4. *'Nuzleaf' (voiced by SBF31)-Appeared only in Ep. 1. Nuzleaf was a boy Kirlia and Delcatty were crushing on. *'Duskull' (voiced by SBF31)-Appeared only in Ep. 2. Duskull was a robber who stole Lopunny's purse. *'Grumpig' (voiced by SBF31)-Appeared only in Ep. 3. Grumpig was the strict boss of Gallade at his office job. *'Croagunk' (voiced by SBF31)-Appeared only in Ep. 3. Croagunk was a boy Kirlia was crushing on. Croagunk becomes a main character in Reeling In The PokeYears as the group idiot. Devolopment SBF31 first thought of the idea for the show in November 2011 soon after his laptop was fixed. He wanted to make a show about a family of Pokemon, incorporating humor similar to That '70s Show, Family Guy, and other family sitcoms. The family was originally supposed to be the Azumarill evolutions (Azurill, Marill, and Azumarill) there being 2 Azumarills (Mother and Father), Marill (Teenage boy), and Azurill (Young Girl), but that was changed to the Gallade/Gardevoir evolutions after a suggestion by Glaceonlover11. The show and title were then announced in a video by SBF on February 29th 2012, and said he wanted the show to launch in April. Casting calls lasted until June, where then the devolopment for the 1st episode began. After the 1st episode premiered, ReplayTyHeretic (Riolu) left the show, so SBF had to begin voicing Riolu until he was killed off. In November, SBF announced he was thinking of new characters to add to the show in replace of Riolu, who was intended to be a major character on the show. In November of 2012, SBF confirmed that QuilJ1 would voice a new character on the show, Azurill, who will be Phanpy's adopted baby brother. In December of 2012, SBF said that DaKecleon could be the voice for Scraggy, though it is not 100% confirmed at the moment. On May 8th 2013, SBF announced the cancellation of Life of a PokeFamily due to the cast's lack of effort in getting their lines recorded, but plans to begin a new show with a similar plot to Life of a PokeFamily later on in the year, eventually getting the title Reeling In The PokeYears. Reception The reception for Life of a PokeFamily has been positive. Several people have praised the concept of the show in the comments of the 1st episode. The character of Nidoking has gotten a positive reception by both commentors and the cast alike, including his voice actor, ATH45, who claims to enjoy a certain scene in the 2nd episode where Nidoking is yelling at his other character, Ralts, therefor yelling at himself. Episode List #"Father and Son Day" #"Karoake Night" #"Workaholic" (unaired) Trivia *This show is the 1st time SBF has worked with Senris (Keeny1011), and SuperAntiGuy. *Ludicolo's voice is a direct quote from Episode 31 of Herp-A-Derp 101, where Herp-A-Derp yells "I Like Pretzels!". *The character Quagsire is based off of Quagmire from That '70s Show. *The character of Scraggy was going to be based off of Hyde from That '70s Show. *Slowking and Politoed are based off of Vern and Johnny from Family Guy. *Riolu was killed off in Episode 4 because Replay left the show and SBF wanted to replace him with a new character (Scraggy). *SBF's plan with the show was to introduce 1 new important character per season. Category:Shows